


Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

by TheLastDodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDodo/pseuds/TheLastDodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless porn. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

“Dean! This is _not_ the time for this,” Cas hissed, his words melting into a shuddering sigh as Dean took his lower lip between his lips with a small smile and pulled lightly.

“Been waitin’, Cas,” he murmured, his breath ghosting along the other’s cheek. Cas’s arms tightened around his lover’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Can’t you wait a bit more?” He mumbled, a half-hearted argument lost in the heat of their bodies.

“Can’t. Been too long,” Dean breathed and then they both stopped talking because _oh_ , Dean was kissing and then licking over it and then biting and Cas could feel his whole face heating up.

While it was true that the tiny closet was usually not the best place for that sort of thing, right now it seemed like a great idea to go at it right then and there. Well, Cas thought, if they were _quick…_

“Dean!” He gasped, the thigh that had just made its way between his legs giving him new, glorious friction. Dean lifted his head, holding Cas’s chin in his hand and staring at him with an expression of absolute wonder. Cas couldn’t help it but smile at the other man.

“You’re so… you’re so beautiful like this,” it was barely a whisper, but Cas heard it nonetheless and his cheeks flushed even more.

“Don’t just…” he started to say but he couldn’t continue, soft lips pressing against his own and slowly taking his breath away. It seemed like an eternity, just the two of them, moving their lips together in the small, dark, private closet, and then there was tongue running over Cas’s spit-slick mouth and the heat was pooling below his stomach.

When Dean finally pulled away, it was only so that he could speak, their lips still touching, and it was only so that he could say, “Bedroom?”

Cas could only nod.

 

And that’s how they found themselves in Dean’s bed, tangled in sheets that were almost thrown off the bed, and clothes that were halfway ripped off in the frenzy of _more_  and _fuck_ and _please_ and _oh, yes_. Dean ran his hand down Cas’s side, settling between his legs and, just for a second, they were frozen in time; breathing heavily with the desire pumping in their veins. Then they both went in for a kiss, lips crashing together much like the waves of the ocean crash in the shore during a storm, chests heaving together, only their underwear left between them. The only light in the room came from the old lamp on the bedside table, orange and ethereal, casting shadows on cheeks and necks and chests, between ribs and exploring hands. Dean moved against his lover, their hips slotting together perfectly, a hand moving between them to take two hot lengths and stroke slowly, torturously.

Cas gave a small whimper, barely above a shuddering exhale, in Dean’s mouth and the hunter swallowed it like it gave him life, like he would stop being if he didn’t have more. He pushed their pants down as much as he could, feeling his angel’s hand join him between their stomachs to wrap around their straining cocks and quicken the pace.

“Impatient much?” Dean chuckled, barely getting enough air in his lungs to talk. Cas gave another shuddering exhale, this one a breathy laugh.

“Look who’s talking, Dean,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around his lover’s neck and pulling him in for yet another kiss. Their hands moved in sync around their lengths, both getting closer and closer to that edge, and they knew it would be fast because they hadn’t had this in so long, so unbearably long, and they needed it like they needed air.

“Dean, I--”

“I know, baby-- _oh, yeah, like that_ \-- me too,” Dean panted between kisses, then he bit Cas’s lower lip and pulled, Cas keening with that gravelly voice that _did things_ to Dean.

Their hands sped up the closer they came, muscles straining and bodies melting in each other, and then Dean was coming, Cas following closely after him, staining their chests with their mixed come.

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean breathed, their lips barely touching, and Cas nodded, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“I’m not done yet, Dean,” the angel whispered, pecking Dean on the nose; and then he flipped them over, straddling the hunter and blushing so prettily, and Dean had to hold back from swearing again.

He couldn’t even say anything before Cas was leaning in and kissing him and moving their hips together, slick from the previous round. Dean groaned in Cas’s mouth, his hands settling on slender hips, and he could already feel himself getting hard again. Matters were made even worse when he heard the opening and closing of a drawer, and then he could hear the tiny click of a bottle opening, and a tiny plastic packet was pushed into his hands.

“You okay to-- _oh, god,_ ” Dean definitely _did not_ whimper when he opened his eyes and saw the lube being poured on Cas’s fingers, and then said fingers disappearing behind Cas. Dean had to will himself not to come just at the sight.

He pushed himself up in a sitting position, Cas’s free hand instantly grasping onto his shoulder as the hunter rolled the condom on his length and then took the both of them in his hand again, slowly stroking.

_“Dean,”_ Cas moaned, head thrown back and his hand working behind him, and Dean wanted and didn’t want to see that at the same time. Instead, he leaned in and started planting small kisses on Cas’s neck, licking and nibbling and even maybe biting here and there, marking his territory, urged on by small moans and his name being exhaled like a prayer.

_“Hurry,”_ the angel said-- no, ordered, and how can Dean say no to that?

Cas pulled his fingers out of himself, holding on to Dean’s shoulders with both hands before raising himself and lowering himself on his lover’s hard length, filling him and making him give a small needy whine. Dean groaned, feeling that wonderful, beautiful heat surround him, and he wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist, pulling him in as close as possible because they needed each other so bad it was incredible how long it’d taken them.

A minute later, both of them trembling with the burning desire as if they hadn’t come mere moments - or was it hours? - ago, Cas slowly, _so painfully slowly_ , raised his hips and then sat back down again, their moans mingling in the warm air of the room. Dean buried his head in Cas’s neck, taking in the smell of sex and coffee and something else, something ethereal that made his mind buzz even more than it already was. Then Cas rose and lowered himself, breath ghosting over Dean’s ear, and all coherent thought was lost.

Now it was just them, moving together like it was always supposed to be, hips meeting hips, chests rubbing against each other, as close as they could get. Their groans and whispered promises and prayers, oaths of love and maybe more but who’s to remember, lost in the heat of the moment as they were.

They sped up, Cas throwing his head back again, arms wrapping around Dean’s shoulders and neck, and Dean lifted his hips as much as he could to meet Cas on the way down---

And then Dean hit _that_ spot and Cas’s moan was the most beautiful thing he’d heard in his whole life, and he made sure he kept the same position so that he’d hit it again and again and again and make his angel make more of those brilliant sounds. And then there was a small whisper, a plea in his ear, _“Touch me, Dean,”_ barely above an exhale, and Dean couldn’t help the groan that escaped him.

He snaked an arm between them, wrapping his hand around Cas’s leaking cock and squeezing slightly before stroking, matching their pace, and Cas clenched around him and _oh, god, yes,_ this was going to be the death of him.

“Cas,” he breathed, not nearly enough blood in his brain to form any more thoughts, _“Cas-”_

_“Yeah,”_ the angel murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean’s ear and moaning when the hunter hit his sweet spot again, and then he was coming, his vision going white for a moment. Dean felt him tighten, and searing heat shot up his spine, and he came too, still moving, riding it out.

They they both collapsed back on the pillows, breathing hard, their eyes closed simply because they lacked the strength to open them. Dean still had one arm wrapped possessively around Cas’s waist, and the angel’s arms were wrapped tightly around Dean’s shoulders-- the hunter suspected he’d have scratch marks on his shoulder blades.

“Wow,” Cas breathed, the first of them to come to his senses. Dean just nodded, not feeling like moving at all.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, opening one eye only to see Cas looking at him with a small smile on his face. He rested his forehead on Dean’s, blue eyes staring into green ones - a bit blurry, true, but neither wanted to move away to see clearly right now.

Cas only had to move a fraction to kiss Dean, and so he did - a small, sweet kiss, unlike all the previous ones.

“Hey,” Dean murmured through the kiss, and Cas hummed, “Love you, Cas.”

The angel smiled in the kiss, glad they were close enough that Dean couldn’t see his blush.

“I love you too, Dean,” he replied softly, placing another kiss on Dean’s nose and then burying his face in the hunter’s, admittedly, sweaty neck.

Dean thought that he should approach Cas in tiny closets more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never blushed this hard in my life. Also it doesn't have a real title. Suggest if you want. I'll go dip myself in holy water now.


End file.
